


Revamp

by mnaru



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Female Gaara (Naruto), Female Uzumaki Naruto, Fix-It, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-21 02:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnaru/pseuds/mnaru
Summary: Both Sasuke and Naruto were annoyed on what had happened after the 4th Great Ninja War. The world was once again fucked up and the two was too tired to deal with their shits so they went back.
Relationships: Gaara/Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi/Nohara Rin, Jiraiya/Tsunade (Naruto), Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the characters might be a little bit OC or maybe they're OC at all,,, i just want them to be happy ya'know?

After the 4th Great Ninja War, the people of the shinobi world thought that this is the time they'll have peace. 

People of Konohagakure no Sato was rejoicing because of what Naruto and Sasuke did to save them all from dying in the hands of Otsutsuki Kaguya and her son, Black Zetsu.

Naruto trusted each village leaders to stay true on the Allied Shinobi Force and that they would have long lasting peace this time. 

Konoha and Suna let their guards down and let their people interact with the other villages people. 

They were doing fine but one day a surprise attack landed on both Konoha and Suna from Iwa, Kumo and Kiri. 

Feeling betrayed the two villages decided to team up against the three but despite of having Gaara, Sasuke and Naruto, it wasn't enough to save all of civilians and their respective villages. 

Konohagakure and Sunagakure helped each other regardless of the distance between the two. 

Too much was happening now and Naruto was pissed and angry. The tailed beast inside her was rampaging because of her emotions. And Sasuke, her best friend was now pissed too.

They were both tired and hurt as they watched their own comrades down and killed by the shinobis whom they thought they can trust.

Konohagakure was now ruined and you can clearly see dead bodies and blood everywhere. 

Sasuke and Naruto managed to finish the war that the three villages teamed up. And on what they heard on Gaara, Suna was now too finished but in ruins. They managed to land an attack on Gaara and now on a coma.

"Fuck this villages. They once teamed up to destroy my clan's village and now they did it again!" exclaimed Naruto. She never felt this kind of range within her and she was hurt and confused.

"Naruto! Calm down!" said Sasuke.

"Calm down? Calm down! Sasuke what the heck? Those motherfuckers took advantage of us! And we trusted them!" replied Naruto and gaze over the ruined Konoha and broke down.

Sasuke just looked at her and hugged his sister.

"They killed them, Sas. They also got Gaara! And it hurts because I trusted them. Why did they do that? I can't understand them. I trusted them with my whole heart, Sas! My whole heart!" cried Naruto. She felt like she failed her ancestors, friends, senseis and village. 

Sasuke whispered comforting words to Naruto because he has to be the strong one right now because this is the first time Naruto broke down like this. He has to because no one else was left to be there with them.

**"Kit, I think I found a way for this to not occur."**

With that she perked up on what Kurama told her. Sasuke was startled of the sudden movement of the blonde. The said blonde was now meditating and the raven thought it was because she's talking to Kurama.

"Kurama! You're fine! What are you talking about? Can you really? Did you really found a way for this to not happen?" rambled Naruto to her tenant.

 **"You know that my siblings chakra was also sealed in you right? We talked in our own space and came to the conclusion to let you and the Uchiha to use a forbidden jutsu that was taught to us by our father."** answered Kurama to his blonde host.

"What is it?" said Naruto now that she was intrigued of the 'forbidden jutsu'.

 **"It's time travel. You and the Uchiha can go back in time and can change this shit that happened."** replied the kitsune. 

"You're sure about that, right? Can we really pull it off? How do you work with this? What do we need to do to accomplish that? What if something goes wrong?" questioned Naruto to the nine-tailed fox.

 **"All you need is to give me yours and the Uchiha's chakra and we'll do the jutsu. You would go back to your younger bodies but the power still remains. You both have to do your best to change everything so that it would not come to this."** replied Kurama. 

Naruto nodded and was about to ask when Kurama talked again, "Go and tell it to the Uchiha. Once you tell him and gave you his chakra, the jutsu would be done." and with that the link was cut off.

Naruto opened her eyes and told the raven Uchiha about what Kurama and his siblings planned. Sasuke immediately agreed because maybe this time, this second chance it will be better and the thought of changing their lives looks like a good plan. 

"Alright, teme. Give me your chakra." said Naruto. Sasuke complied and then a white blinding light surrounded the both of them.

* * *

Sasuke was the first one to open his eyes and looked at their surroundings and looked for Naruto. The blonde was about to wake up and it seems like they're at the playground.

"Naru, it worked." said Sasuke to the blonde who was now examining the surroundings.

"Oh my Kami! It worked, Sasuke!" Naruto stand up and hugged Sasuke. They broke the hug and Naruto was now having her tears dry.

"Now, what age are we?" asked Naruto then a voice was heard.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" yelled a panicked kunoichi.

"Rin nee-chan!" exclaimed Naruto and then she waved. Rin quickly ran towards the two and hugged both Naruto and Sasuke.

"I thought I lost the both of you. Don't you ever do that again! Or else I will ban ramen and tomatoes!" scolded Rin. Naruto whined at the statement and started to pester Rin to not do that because it's 'torture'. Rin just laughed at the blonde girl. 

"Since you two were behaving nicely before you two separated from me. I'm going to prepare tomato salad and ramen today." said Rin to the now smiling kids.

"I would love that." and Sasuke smiled which caused the older to pinch Sasuke's cheeks because she said he's 'cute' and the boy blushed while Naruto laughed at her best friend's embarrassment. 

They soon arrived at the Uzumaki-Namikaze estate and Rin left the two to prepare some foods.

"We're 8 right now. And nothing happened drastically this time in our timeline right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, the massacre was years ago and we don't know if the Akatsuki was formed that time." replied Sasuke.

The Uchiha's was massacred by the Root members and Hiruzen was so furious that he ended up killing Danzo and other root members who were loyal to Danzo. That caused for the civilian council and the elders to be disbanded and they were punished because of their participation of the massacre. 

When investigating it was also stated that the Uchiha's was also planning a coup d'état - that wasn't a secret - and to also destroy and sell the villages secret to the other villages. Some civilians were also caught and an amount of casualties were destroyed due to that 'mini' civil war. 

When that happened Sasuke was with Naruto while Itachi and Shisui was with Kakashi on an ANBU mission. 

So with that Kakashi and Rin decided to let Itachi, Shisui and Sasuke stay on the Uzumaki-Namikaze estate because the Uchiha's was once a great friend of their sensei, Minato and his wife Kushina. And they're not cruel to just let the children to be alone in their lives without an older guardian with them.

"It hurts seeing them alive and healthy." Naruto said quietly while playing her fingers.

"Yeah, it is. But let's just enjoy it for a while. Let's not worry about saving the world, just this once." said Sasuke because they deserve this. They deserve to enjoy at least once and they were given an opportunity.

"Yes, let's do that. Let's just relax for a while." agreed Naruto and Sasuke just hummed in agreement. They sat on the sofa comfortably.

After an hour they managed to fall asleep and was awaken by Rin. 

"Sasu, Naru-chan, wake up." Rin said softly to the two who were cuddled up protectively to each other. Rin thought it was cute because they were doing it since they became friends. 

The two opened their eyes still sleepy.

"Nee-chan." Naruto whined being woken up. Rin laughed at her imouto's actions. 

Sasuke sat up still sleepy, "Nee-chan, food." and he pouted. 

"Yes, the food is now on the table and we're going to eat." replied Rin when the two were about to go to the dining Rin followed by, "But first wash up and I'll wait for you two." The two groaned at the statement and started showering since there are 3 bathrooms in the whole estate. 

After a couple of minutes Sasuke was the first to go down with his blue pajamas and watched Rin preparing for 6 people.

"Nee-chan are they near that you're preparing for 6 people and you cooked a feast!" said Sasuke who was examining the foods. There were ramen, salads, sushi, dango, tempura etc. 

"Hai, I sensed their chakra when they entered the borders so I prepared foods since I am sure that they haven't had any decent meals." answered Rin. Kakashi's ANBU team with Yamato, Itachi and Shisui were top tier and was always on long missions. Sasuke just nodded and noticed that Naruto was back down with her red pajamas.

"Whaa nee-chan, you prepared so many." said Naruto who's eyes were twinkling in happiness upon seeing the foods at the table.

The door suddenly opened and sensed familiar chakra's, Itachi's, Shisui's and Kakashi's.

"Ita-nii, Sui-nii, Kaka-nii!" exclaimed the blonde while Sasuke followed Naruto and Rin to welcome the three.

"Tadaima." said the three.

"Okaeri, you three. How was the mission?" questioned Rin.

"It was fine and no casualties." answered Kakashi and got a kiss from Rin and hug from Naruto.

Naruto then hugged the two older Uchiha and Sasuke hugged the three sharingan users.

"Naru-chan! My favorite small bean!" exclaimed Shisui. Naruto whined being called 'small' then the two proceeded to mock each other.

After Sasuke greeted Kakashi and Shisui he went to hug Itachi, "Welcome back, nii-san." 

"Glad to be home, otouto. How are you?" asked Itachi and flicked Sasuke's forehead. The younger was taken a back. It's been a while since he felt his older brother's fingers on his forehead.

"I'm fine, nii-san." said Sasuke and hugged Itachi tightly.

"How was the mission, love?" asked Rin.

"The mission overall was fine but we haven't had any decent since we left." Kakashi then pouted through his mask.

"All right children. The food is waiting." said Rin and guided the 5 to the dinner room.

Naruto stopped and Shisui too because they heard 'food', "Yatta! Food! Rin-nee prepared a feast!" then she ran and was immediately followed by Shisui who was also excitedly screaming like a child because they're going to eat real food this time. 


	2. Chapter 2

After eating the two eight year olds decided to play. Since the others were resting outside.

"Sas, how are we going to achieve this again?" asked Naruto.

"We need to act like children and be muddy and all." answered Sasuke who was playing with his figurines.

**"You can tell them what really happened or I can show them."**

Naruto gasped, "Kurama!" and Sasuke looked at her shock. Fortunately, the elders are outside and Naruto's voice weren't too loud for them to hear.

"Naruto lower down your voice!" scolded Sasuke.

"Sorry, Kurama spoke and this is the first time I heard him since we came back here." explained Naruto. Then she decided to visit her mindscape.

**"Hello Kurama! So what are you talking about?"**

**"I can show them your memories of what had happened in your timeline because either way they're going to know about it." answered Kurama.**

**"Where are your siblings? Okay but when? Is it a little too soon?" asked Naruto.**

**"They're at their respective hosts and if we're correct then they remember what had happened in the future and I'm sure you would love to explain it to them." said Kurama.**

**"As for your guardians, it's not 'too' soon. The faster we act the better but we can take a break for a while of course." continued the nine tailed fox.**

**"All right then it's set. I'm - I mean you're going to tell them about the future and how will I talk with the other jinchurikis?" questioned Naruto.**

**"In your mindscape. You have to go now. We're gonna talk later I still need sleep." Kurama said and the link was broken**.

Naruto opened her eyes and noticed Sasuke looking at her with questioning eyes. 

"Sas, Kurama suggested that we tell your nii-sans, Rin-nee and Kaka-nii the truth. He suggested that he would show them the future." Naruto said in hushed tones since they still need to talk about it. "And the other tailed beasts and their jinchurikis also knows about us and Kurama suggested for me to talk to them in our mindscape." finished Naruto and she looked at Sasuke asking for his opinion.

"I think it's good for you to meet them so they can be aware of Akatsuki and as for our guardians I think we should tell them because we're not really that good in acting and we can definitely have their help because they have powers from and they can be our eyes and ears from the council." replied Sasuke.

"Then I guess, we should tell Jiraiya ji-chan and Tsunade baa-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, I think they can convince Orochimaru this time." answered Naruto. Reminiscing things that happened on their timeline. 

Orochimaru played a huge part of the 4th Ninja War but he changed sides when Obito was about to kill both Jiraiya and Tsunade. He told them why he had done that, why he fled and left the village and it was all a misunderstanding. And they fought alongside Naruto and Sasuke. 

"Hm, maybe but it's better if you talked with the other jinchuurikis first then talk to them. But we need to have a plan since we're just about to enter the academy." replied Sasuke. They don't have a concrete plan _yet_ because they're just focused on defeating the Akatsuki and prevent all the worse things that happened on their timeline. 

"Then what about the day after tomorrow?" asked Naruto and Sasuke nodded, "It's better then we can take a hold of Gaara and take her under our wing." Naruto also nodded and gave a knowing look at Sasuke.

Sasuke just huffed at the blonde which caused for Naruto to giggle, "I always knew you liked Gaara!" the Uchiha just rolled his eyes, "Well I also know that you had your eyes set on your head strategist."

"What? Shikamaru? No! He's just handsome, smart and strong willing to sacrifice himself for me,, I mean for Konoha but that doesn't mean he likes me too ya'know?" and Naruto blushed, "Well I haven't said anything about the guy liking you but you said it yourself you like the Nara." Sasuke smirked at the now embarrassed Naruto.

"Why... you?!" Naruto was about to push Sasuke when Rin entered, "Are you two fighting again?" and Naruto suddenly hugged Sasuke too tight for the raven and rolled his eyes, "No, nee-chan. I'm just hugging my dearest Sasuke-kun." and the older just giggled at the two. 

When Rin left Sasuke pushed Naruto, "Aww, is Sasuke-kun embarrassed?" and Sasuke had the urge to punch the blonde right now, "Hn." and crossed his arms. Naruto just laughed at his best friend. 

Then the rest entered the house and settled at their own beds. They bid good night's to each other and went to dreamland.

* * *

The sun is already up and Rin was cooking at the kitchen with Shisui. They're cooking pancakes for the rest and they planned on resting or shopping for today because today is their free day and Naruto and Sasuke are about to enter the academy. 

And Naruto woke up smelling the pancakes since her senses are enhanced due to Kurama. She went down wearing her red pajamas.

"Ohayo, Rin nee-chan, Shisui-nii." and smiled at the two. 

"Ohayo, Naru-chan." greeted Shisui. It's still early so Sasuke, Itachi and Kakashi would wake up later on.

"Naru, can you please prepare the table? Shisui and I are just finishing this." asked Rin. It was always the three of them to have breakfast first so maybe it's the time when Naruto would confront Shisui about his undying love to Itachi. 

"Hai, nee-chan." She grabbed 3 sets of utensils and prepared the table. When she finished Shisui sat infront of her and Rin put the dishes on the table. There were pancakes, fried rice and eggs & bacon. Rin also went to grab an orange juice.

"Itadakimasu." the three said and went straight to eat the food while eating Naruto decided it's time to 'tease' Shisui but she's going to help Rin's help.

"Nee-chan, do you think Shisui-nii likes Ita-nii?" and with that Shisui coughed and Rin squealed, "Naruto!" exclaimed Shisui and Rin was still laughing. 

"Oh my Kami! Naruto I do know that Shisui likes Itachi." then Shisui glared at the older kunoichi. And Naruto displayed her 'innocent' face, "Then why can't you confess to Ita-nii?" and Rin laughed again, "He's scared." 

"I'm not scared nee-chan!" whined Shisui and Naruto laughed, "Are you scared of Sasuke? Or Ita-nii?" while Shisui huffed he still answered the blonde, "I am not scared but nervous of what would Sasuke say and mostly because I don't know what Itachi thinks of me and I don't even know if he swings that way."

The two kunoichi nodded, "I'm sure Sas won't mind." and that made Shisui rolled his eyes.

"I am sure that Sasuke won't mind too and I am also sure that you can persuade and have your feelings reciprocated if you step up your game." said Rin and a manly voice chimes in, "Who and what are you talking about so early in the morning?" and Shisui froze, Naruto giggled at Shisui's actions, "Oh love, we're just talking about Shisui and he's undying love for Itachi." Kakashi chuckled and kissed Rin's forehead, "Shisui doesn't even made a single move to Itachi and if he _attempts_ he always fail." 

"Ah Kakashi-senpai please don't join them." groaned Shisui and the three just laughed at the whining Uchiha. Kakashi joined them while the Uchiha brothers are still asleep.

After eating, Naruto helped Kakashi cleaned the dining and washing the dishes since Rin and Shisui cooked, "Kaka-nii, can we go to the playground later? Or buy things for the academy later?"

"Yes, we already planned on going this afternoon to buy things that you'll need and we also thought for you and Sasuke to meet the other clan heirs." answered Kakashi still washing the dishes, "But they don't know who I am." said Naruto too quietly and that made Kakashi stopped, leaned down at Naruto and held both of her shoulders, "It's better if they don't know just _yet_ , I - we can't risk that yet. You have to understand that, Naru." and Naruto just nodded.

'Hm, if only you knew, Kaka-nii.' Naruto thought mischievously.

They both finished their respectful chores when the Uchiha brothers went down.

It was clear that the two is still not fully awake. They always tend to wake up late when they know that the next day is rest day or free day. 

"It's a pleasure that the almighty Uchiha brothers had joined us in today's activity." teased Kakashi and Sasuke glared at the older while Itachi just sighed and went to where Shisui was seating.

Rin and Shisui are talking about Rin's shifts at the hospital and various things. And Shisui was frozen in his sit when Itachi hugged his waist and buried his head on Shisui's neck. 

Rin chuckled when Shisui was a blushing mess and a stuttering mess, "I- Itachi... What are you...?" Itachi just shifted more comfortably and mumbled, "You're warm."

And Rin, Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke just witnessed Shisui's embarrassing moment. It was no secret to them that Itachi can get 'clingy' when at home. 

"Nii-san, you're embarrassing Shisui-nii." said Sasuke eating a toasted bread, that's when Itachi let go and Shisui was startled at the movement, slightly disappointed that Itachi moved. 

Itachi looked at Shisui's face and a faint blush was clearly seen and the older stiffened at Itachi's 'observing' glare. 

"Shisui, am I making you nervous?" and with that Naruto laughed and sat with Rin after she toasted a bread for Sasuke, while Kakashi sat at the other side of Rin and Sasuke sat beside Naruto putting a glass of orange juice at the table.

"Wh -what? No? Me? Nervous of you? No." Shisui replied hurriedly and if you're looking closely you can see that Itachi was disappointed and hurt. 

Upon watching, Naruto just sighed and settled down at the couch comfortably, "Itachi, are you hungry?" asked Rin, "No, nee-chan. I'll just wait for lunch." While Rin hesitantly nodded, Kakashi just played a movie for them to watch before going outside later in the afternoon. 

* * *

After a couple of hours, they finished the movie of Yukie Fujikaze.

"Nee-chan, where are we going today?" asked Sasuke to the older kunoichi.

"We're going to eat at Ichiraku's for lunch and settle at the dango shop for snacks and we'll introduce you to the other clan heirs." answered Rin and Kakashi nodded, "But first, we'll buy the things you need for the academy." and the two nodded. 

"Since we finished the movie and it's nearing lunch time, we'll head outside after all of you get ready." said Rin.

"Nee-chan, can I stay here?" asked Shisui with a pout, "No, all of us are going outside." answered Rin in her 'motherly' voice and Shisui just nodded.

He was feeling a little tired and want to rest for the whole day but he thought that maybe today will be fine since he's going out with his family. 

Naruto and Sasuke was the first one to get ready and Rin and Kakashi are nowhere at sight and Shisui and Itachi are still seating at the sofa.

"What is it, Itachi?" asked Shisui sensing that something was bothering the younger.

"I'm just worried for Sasuke. What would the other clan heads and heirs say about him? What if they'll tell their children to don't talk to Sasuke and also Naruto? And the civilians too." voiced out Itachi, he's worried sick of what was about to happen.

"They won't and if they do, Sasuke has Naruto and vice versa. It would be fine, Tachi. Besides Rin-nee and Kakashi-senpai would be there. Don't worry about the civilians, they would not hurt the two as long as we're here for them." Shisui spoke softly that Itachi was convinced and Shisui held his arms and hugged him, caressing his hair, "Don't worry, Tachi. I'm here." and placed a soft kiss at the top of his hair and they hugged, not thinking of the outside world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are things that aren't supposed to be there but i thought why not include it... shisui is smart but oblivious. aha! next chapter meeting the clan heirs...♡


End file.
